


Hate

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

  
  
She hates hates _hates_ Professor Umbridge. Hates her and her educational decrees and the control she exerts and her stupid sickly girlish voice and the way she sounds when she comes, stupid sickly girlish moans that make Hermione shudder and feel sick dirty wrong bad _evil_, and she hates the way her own body reacts to Umbridge's touch, those hands caressing the wounds she inflicted earlier, those fingers between her legs moving so gently over her clit that Hermione forgets it's Umbridge, forgets that when she's being brought so tenderly to climax that it's Umbridge that's responsible for it in the same way she's responsible for the mess Hogwarts is in except _that_ was done with far less care than _this_, forgets that when she opens her eyes Dolores Umbridge will still be there, her naked form next to her own, and she hates that she hasn't disappeared and that it's not a bad dream, but reality, and that she has the scars and the dampness between her legs to remind her of that fact.

She hates hates _hates_ Professor Umbridge, but it never stops her from coming back for more.

***

She hates hates _hates_ Hermione Granger. Hates her and her rebelliousness and political crusades and knowledge and arrogant tone of voice and the way she sounds when she comes, gentle soft moans that make Dolores shiver because it reminds her that she's just a child, a _student_, too young to touch her like she does, too young to be touched, and she hates the way Hermione's tongue is so soft and warm and everything she always wanted but never had, and how her hands feel on her skin, gripping her thighs as she licks and sucks and bites gently, and it's so _good_ that she forgets this is a student and a girl who thinks she can do whatever she likes and get away with it, with no respect for rules or order, and she hates the way Hermione squeezes her eyes shut so she can pretend it's not happening.

She hates hates _hates_ Hermione Granger, but it just means that she enjoys punishing her even more.  



End file.
